


【文字】Behind the Scene

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Multi, Top Takasugi Shinsuke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 高土，含伪高又&伪又万。





	【文字】Behind the Scene

**1、恶趣味**

 

　　高杉晋助这个人，衣着讲究，品味不凡，不好嫖不好赌，酒量不错却从不酗酒，除了烟不离嘴之外，基本没有什么不良嗜好。虽然在床上的时候有点过分，但大多数情况下还算是个好情人。  
　　  
　　唯一让土方头疼的是，这人有个很糟糕的恶趣味——喜欢看些乱七八糟的同人。  
　　  
　　喜欢看也就算了，他还喜欢把那些让人恨不得钻到地缝里去的羞耻段落当做睡前读物念出来，在强奸土方耳膜的同时顺便加上一两句感想评论：“啧啧，这个有点过分啊，强上什么的道具什么的我们根本没试过，是吧‘美人’？”  
　　  
　　对此土方的回应一般都是冒着青筋将手里正在背的剧本一把甩过去，然后在男人的轻笑中底气不足地吼一声：  
　　  
　　“滚！”

  
　　  
　　结果滚着滚着就滚到床单上去了。

 

* * *

 

 

**2、以牙还牙，以眼还眼**

 

　　拍DVD7封面的时候，以为自己终于找到机会反击的土方痛痛快快地嘲讽了高杉一番。“手抬那么高很吃力吧辛苦你了啊‘高’杉君”之类的话，说得不要太过瘾。  
　　  
　　只图一时口舌之快的后果你懂的我懂的高杉懂的大家都懂的——就只有土方不懂。当然在一番爱的教育之后他就是不想懂也得懂了。  
　　  
　　然后第二天早晨，高杉的微博上就更新了一条——“昨天土方君做运动的时候闪到腰了”。  
　　  
　　“什么运动这么激烈？”  
　　  
　　“高杉大人是怎么知道的？”  
　　  
　　“有奸情！”  
　　  
　　但是在一堆“=///=”“> <”“=u=”和“= =+”的回复中间很不和谐地冒出来了一个“= =#”——一位名叫“蛋黄酱武士”用户发了一连串狰狞的表情，又用加红加大加粗的字体强烈地表达了自己的不满情绪：  
　　  
　　“不要把这种事情都写上去混蛋！”

 

* * *

 

 

**3、又子的烦恼**

 

 

　　“请你，拜托你，求求你出柜吧高杉大人！”  
　　  
　　在又一次收到威胁信之后，又子终于忍不住拍着桌子朝高杉抱怨。  
　　  
　　“我个人倒没什么意见。摊开了关系以后就不用忌讳什么了当然更好。”高杉淡淡地呼出一口烟雾，“只可惜十四郎不肯啊。”  
　　  
　　“身为‘修罗’中唯一的女性成员还要在银魂里面被迫扮演花痴角色，本人表示压力很大——我的Anti俱乐部成员人数都足够编成一个师了啊！整天高又高又的高又你妹啊高又！一定要组CP的话老娘宁可强势一点搞又万啊！”  
　　  
　　三味线的声音一顿，万齐转过头来：“在下敬谢不敏。”  
　　  
　　“万齐你小子啥意思嫌老娘我配不上你吗？！”  
　　  
　　“在下只是不想引起不必要的误会。”

  
　　  
　　结果在高土关系彻底曝光之前，被拒绝的来岛又子还是得继续顶着高又的森森压力。

 

* * *

 

 

**4、跃跃欲试与格物致知**

 

　　“喂，既然你好不容易有个假期，我们就来玩点不一样的吧。”  
　　  
　　土方皱了皱眉，到底还是没拒绝。最近档期排得太满，一直没有时间精力和高杉独处也是事实。  
　　  
　　一小时之后——  
　　  
　　后悔不迭的土方大口喘息着，湿润的眼睛狠狠瞪向高杉：“你、你这家伙从哪里学来这些乱七八糟的……”  
　　  
　　高杉想了一下，问他：“你真想知道？”  
　　  
　　“……不想！”  
　　  
　　脑子里冒出了不祥的预感，土方果断否认。压在上方的男人却不依不饶地接着说：“说真的，有些同人作者的想象力——”  
　　  
　　“我不想知道！”  
　　  
　　“没关系，”高杉低笑一声，轻咬他红透了的耳尖，“我知道就够了。”

 

* * *

 

 

**5、早退，又早退**

 

　　“啥？高杉已经走了？！”  
　　  
　　又子上了个厕所出来，“修罗”的主唱就失踪了。  
　　  
　　“丫又早退！不是还有一段没录制完成吗？”  
　　  
　　他说家里养着猫在等他回去喂。万齐面无表情地回答。  
　　  
　　“我们是不是应该买个打卡机啊，年终考勤奖金分红什么的……”  
　　  
　　没用。丫是老板。武市变平太一语道破。  
　　  
　　众人默。

 

* * *

 

 

**6、烟草情人**

 

　　我没烟了。拿一根你的给我。  
　　  
　　你不是不喜欢我抽的这个牌子吗？土方抖了一根烟给他，接着就要去裤子口袋里掏打火机，手却被高杉按住。  
　　  
　　不用这么麻烦。  
　　  
　　男人嘴里衔着烟靠了过来。感觉到对方微热的气息，土方不自由地稍稍偏离了视线，不去看那张和他的距离短得有些危险的脸。  
　　  
　　烟已经点着了，高杉却不急着撤离，只是玩味地注视着黑发男人一时之间有些局促的表情和游移的目光。  
　　  
　　就是这些下意识的小动作，撩得人心痒。

  
　　  
　　防不胜防。

 

* * *

 

 

**7、屡战屡败，屡败屡战**

 

　　这么早就要走？高杉半坐起身，无趣地看着土方拿起床头的衬衫穿上。  
　　  
　　啊。今天有真选组的专场，得去露个脸。土方扣子扣到一半，忽然想到什么，邪笑着靠过身来，颇有几分挑衅的气势：  
　　  
　　怎么，嫉妒我戏份比你多？  
　　  
　　高杉不置可否，笑得很是从容：你今天不光是不想上班了而且还不想下床了是吧。  
　　  
　　土方脸一白，随即转红，很快又变青。高杉也不说话，饶有兴味地看他一大清早起来自己变脸变着玩儿。  
　　  
　　口头上的交锋土方从没怯场过，就算吃亏也不肯退缩，多多少少有那么点不屈不饶的意味。  
　　  
　　只可惜他的对手是高杉晋助。


End file.
